Someone I used to know
by ihatemarkers
Summary: SASU/SAKU AU: Because I love him. It's dumb but it's true. UNDER CONSTRUCTION/REPAIR*
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Somebody I used to know

**SUMMARY: **SASU/SAKU AU: Because I love you. It's dumb but it's true.

**DISOWNER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, Anko would've been someone with a huge role. x_x

**- x ihatemarkers x -**

_"Sasuke-kun, do you see a future of us being together?"_

Chapter 1:

'Sakura! Seriously you've been there for the last two hours and it's really scaring me, forehead! And not just that, I, too, am a human being who happens to have this feeling like I WANT TO PEE!'

I heard Ino knocking the door for the last couple of minutes. But everything just happened seemed to be so numb. My mind is,- I don't know. I am at loss for words. All I know is that I am in huge trouble. Very huge trouble.

And so is my boyfriend.

'Forehead, if you won't open this fucking door I'll seriously fucking break this down. I swear. And you know if I swear I'll-

'Ino.' I tried to calm her and myself when I called her as I open the door. But my knees are wobbling. And I feel like I am to faint anytime. Oh God.

'What the hell were you doing inside the bathroom for two hours! I was dead scared Sakura. And I was this close,' her thumb and index finger getting closer,' this close to breaking down the door. I mean, seriously-'

'_Ino_.' I called her with a rather quiet voice. And handed her over a white thing.

'Pig, my period is delayed.'

Her eyes widened.

'And I think I might just be pregnant.'

'Oh shit.'

* * *

><p>'Okay, this is just weird.' Ino said as she calmed down a bit and sat down at the sofa beside me. We happened to be roommates. And best friends since- I don't know how long- kindergarten maybe. I didn't know she would freak out just as I did. Now, I'm officially scared.<p>

She turned to look at me but I just stared at the TV. But I am not watching any show. Just staring at the TV, while wondering how am I to say this to my Dad who is surely going to kill me, if not, disown me. To my Mom who would be very disappointed since I am in my last year in MedSchool. To Naruto, my big brother but not technically by blood. And to his bestfriend who happens to be the father of my child.

_Father of my child. _

Creepy. I must say.

But somewhere deep inside me is not really that scared. I feel rather...

... happy.

'Sakura.' Ino whispered.

'Yes, I know. It was stupid. But it was just once that we didn't use it.' We were almost whispering. I guess this means we are still freaking out.

'So what are you going to do?'

'I'm still working on that.'

'Call him.'

'Then say what? "Hey Sasuke, you should know that you're going to be a father! We're pregnant." Dude, this is not One Tree Hill.' I deadpanned.

'I know. Then, what? Tell him after you tell your parents? Oh that would be nice. He'll get ambushed, at gun point, by your Dad without even knowing why. At least if you tell him first, both of you will have to tell your Mom and Dad together. And then your Dad will tell him to marry you right away. Still, at gun point.'

'Strength in numbers. That is a good plan.' I nodded in approval to her plan.

'Just call him, Sak.'

'Okay.'

I went to my room and looked for my phone. I found it on my bed. I sat down while actually trying to make myself calm and normal and just, trying to be myself and trying to sound normal. But I'm having jitters as I was dialing the phone.

Sasuke, please pick up the phone before I lost all my shear courage.

'Hello?'

'Hey! Finally. It's Sakura.'

'I know. I saw your face on my screen right before I answered your call.' I just felt him smirk as he said that.

'Right.' I chuckled nervously. 'Are you busy today? Can we meet up?'

'I have one more class and I'm free to go. I'll see you later at Port Cafe. I miss you, too.'

'Didn't say i missed you.' I rolled my eyes fighting the urge to smile. Funny how I seemed to forget that I was to tell him something later.

'Right. You just called me and wanted to see me- of course, you didn't miss your boyfriend.'

'Right. I'll see you there at four. And don't be late. I hate waiting.'

I heard him chuckle the kind of chuckle that would have probably made my heart melt if only I wasn't being anxious.

'I know. And I also have some news for you, but that's for later. I need to go. See you.'

'Don't be late!'

Sigh. I think I need to rehearse.

* * *

><p>I told him to meet me here at four. But I have been here since two. And I still unable to master the art of telling your boyfriend that you're pregnant.<p>

Gosh. If only there was something like that. This would be a whole lot easier.

Its quarter to four, and I am getting more nervous than ever. I have to make up my mind now. I need the perfect words. But there are no perfect words. I have been with Sasuke for three years and every possibility that might happen in our relationship- quarrels, arguments, break-ups, Karin- I had taken those in account.

Except for this.

I took a sip of my coffee as I saw a familiar figure enter the door almost rushing, but still in composure. I noticed he was a bit worn out but there was something in him today that almost seem like he's excited. He looked at the tables, probably searching for an empty one, since I know he didn't even consider I'd be here first. I told him to meet me at four, and it's still ten minutes before four. So this is probably what he does every time I told him to come and meet me here. He's always been the first to arrive.

I waved my hand as signal. And yes, he saw me. Who can't see a pink-haired girl looking all jittery now? I saw a surprised expression crossed his face. He's probably wondering why I'm here so early. But the surprise was replaced by a smile.

My chicken-haired boyfriend smiled, probably thinking that I missed him so much considering I was here first, and considering we haven't seen each other for two days. Its exam week for the Business students. Lucky for us Med School students, our exam will be the next week.

But honestly I'm not feeling any luck at me, at all, today.

'Hi.' I said. Oh shit my voice was higher than normal.

'Hn.' As he smiled more and sat down. 'You definitely didn't miss me.'

I felt my cheek warmed. It would really be a lie to say I didn't miss him. Of course I miss my chicken-haired boyfriend who's looking all too glorifying beautiful right now despite looking a bit stressed. Who wouldn't?

I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment and said, 'I didn't.'. He just laughed. 'Right.'

'So how was your exam?'

'It was fine. Still got one more left for tomorrow and after that, you are officially allowed to go to my apartment again.'

We have discussed before that if either one of us has an exam, we should not see each other until it's over. Because it would be too distracting.

'You wish. I am to have my exams next week so I can't go there. And you can't go to mine either.' I laughed, mocking his arrogance. 'Anyway, what were you going to tell me?'

Moegi, the orange-haired waitress who is always serving us here, excused herself as she placed Sasuke's order (I ordered it for him) on the table. Sasuke said a word of thanks and she blushed profusely.

'Oh, that.' He said.

'Yeah that.' I said.

'Sakura,' he leaned forward to the table. I have a pretty bad feeling I'm not going to like what he is about to say. I don't like the tone he is using.

He looked me in the eye. And from the look he is giving, I know he's trying to search for better words.

_Pause._

_Pause._

_Pause._

'Are you breaking up with me?' I said in a quiet manner.

'God, no.'

Relieved. But still getting more nervous.

'Then why are you sounding like you're leaving?'

'Because, I am.'

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes:<strong>

* One Tree Hill: Peyton said those words to Lucas on the phone when she found out that she was pregnant. Season 7, i think. XD

Sooo? How was it? I don't think this'll be a long story but I will update if I see LOVE in a form of REVIEWS. XD

Like. Dislike. Comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Someone I used to know

**SUMMARY:** SasuSaku AU- Because I love you. It's dumb but it's true.

**DISOWNER:** I do not own Naruto. Just the plot. (:

**- x ihatemarkers x-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_"Hn."_

_"I love you."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

'Hello?'

'Ino, hey. I need a ride. Can you pick me up here outside Port Cafe? Please?' My voiced sounded stressed enough. So stressed that I felt like fainting anytime. I know Ino would've asked me loads of questions by now. But I think she knows from the sound of my voice that it didn't go well.

'I'll be there. Give me five minutes.'

'Alright. Thanks.'

I hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>'Because I am.'<em>

_'What? What's that supposed to mean?'_

_'Dad called earlier. He's in the States. And he said he wanted me to be there. He said he thinks I'm ready. So... Maybe after I graduate, I'm going.'_

_'Oh.' It sounded more hurt than I supposed. 'I-'_

_'Sakura, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. Just three years. And I'll be here again. And maybe,' he held my cold hands with his warm ones,_

_'Maybe, what?'_

_'Maybe by that time, we could get to be together again. And I mean it in the marriage-kind-of way.'_

_He sounded so sure and at the same time, surreal. Marriage. He's asking me, to get married after three years._

_But I'm pregnant. Now._

_Clearly, I do not know what I should do. My feet are getting cold and so are my hands._

_I can't breathe properly._

_Should I tell him the truth?_

_Or just keep quiet and tell him to go._

_Because I know how Sasuke wanted this so much- his father's approval. And I don't know if I could take it to see him crushing if he'd know about this._

_'I need to go.' I stood up and he looked at me with a clearly worried face. 'I'm not mad. I just need some break.' I said in defense._

_I walked away, enabling him to say anything to do anything._

_But It's true, I am not mad. I am just feeling completely confused._

* * *

><p>It' been five days since I've last spoken to Sasuke. Rephrasing, it's been five days since I haven't spoke a word to Sasuke. Because he's been constantly leaving me messages and I have been constantly avoiding it. I just left him one saying, 'Hey, it's me. Listen, my exams are coming up so you know the rule. I'll see you next week.' And in a bit tiny voice I said, 'I love you.'<p>

The thought of Sasuke making an effort and doing his way of saying sorry is so adorable, that at times I tend to forget what I'm supposed to be remembering.

It would be a lie to say that I'm perfectly okay with everything. Because I'm not. I feel like I screwed up my tests. And I feel terribly screwed up inside out. I know I should tell some adult like say, my mom, but I don't know how. Or maybe, I do not know what's the right thing to do.

Or the wise thing to do.

I keep getting hungry a lot these days. So I shrugged off the deep thinking for a while and went to the kitchen and cooked some egg. I know I gained weight. And I should know this is pretty normal since I'm a med student. I'm not only feeding myself because I now have another person inside me.

* * *

><p>Ino hasn't been home in a few days due to some rush projects she's doing with Sai. But she's been constantly calling me to check up on me. I smile every time she asks me if I already ate or tells me to get an early bed rest because back then, I've always been the mature one- the big sister one. And now with the baby, the blabber-mouth party-girl Ino is acting all mighty big sister. The thought just amused me.<p>

I heard someone opened the door. That's probably her.

'Hey, Forehead.' She said as she sat down with me on the couch.

'Hi Pig, how's the project?' I smiled. I could see circles around her eyes.

'Haven't got any actual sleep for the past three days. But it's done. I'll let you see the pictures later of what we did. Seriously, with all fair glory judgment, it was awesome!' She said so excitedly.

'What were you doing again?' I narrowed my eyes. Ino had so many projects that needs for her to do some overnight at someone else's that I can't remember everything.

'We did a scale model of the Nakagin Capsule, stupid forehead.' She stuck her tongue out. 'I can't believe I mentioned that like, a hundred times, and you weren't even listening.'

'I suppose I'm sorry.' I laughed. And she did. Oh right, a scale model. Ino is an architecture student. One project of hers is on our cupboard- a scale model of Burj Al-Arab.

'So how're you holding up?' She asked and I saw her pretty blue eyes full of worries.

'Alright, I guess. Morning sickness getting worse, terribly gaining weight and always hungry, almost always.' I tried to lighten up the sullen mood. She just smiled, almost smiled.

'Now what?' Ino looked at me with just sympathizing eyes that makes me want to curdle and cry.

'I can't tell him, Ino.'

Tears are starting to rain from my eyes. My heart, it's crushed from thousands to millions of pieces. My head is spinning and I don't know what to think, don't know what to choose. My body is numb.

I feel helpless.

I don't know what hurts more- to see Sasuke crushed if he knows about the whole thing or to let him go and not even tell him that he's the father of the little thing in my womb.

Sasuke. He' always been feeling like he's the shadow of his brother. Itachi who had everything. Itachi who had always been smart and charismatic. Itachi who had always been their father's pride and joy.

I've always known how he's hurting by that. Though I know he's been hiding it good enough to others. But it wasn't good enough for me because I know that he also wanted to be acknowledge by his father. I know because I saw it when his eyes almost sparkled when he told me the big news. I know because when he said it, his voice was clearly excited.

So now, I think I know what should I do.

Whatever I choose, it would still hurt me. And the other option could hurt us both like hell. And...

I love Sasuke.

I love him and I don't know what might happen but I don't want to see his whole future crushed because of me. I can't be his disappointed. But I can't be his strength either. Because the next time I'm going to see him,

'I'm going to break up with him.' I told Ino and I felt her jaw dropped a bit. And I know it wasn't because she thought I was awesome or the whole idea itself.

'That's stupid, Forehead. And you know it!' Her voice now an octave higher.

'But it's the only thing I can do for him.' I cried. 'As much as it hurts, I don't want to be the one crushing his future!'

'Then what about yours? What about the baby's?'

'I-, _We... _We'll be fine.'

'Sakura. You know it's not fair for you and the child!'

'I know.. But Sasuke- this is something he's always wanted his whole life.'

'I don't like it.' Ino said darkly. And I've got a hunch that she' going to do something.

'Don't tell him, Ino. Please. Please...' I begged.

'Sak...'

'I know it's stupid. No, it's beyond stupidity.' I scoffed.

'But I love him, Ino.'

'And he loves you, too, right? So maybe, if you tell him-'

'Okay. We are not having this conversation anymore. I can't. I just can't. He wants this. And i want this for him. And I'm going to be fine. I will have the baby. And I'll finish Med school.'

'Then what?'

'I'm not sure. I don't know, yet.'

I heard my phone ringing. It's Sasuke.

'Take it.' Ino ordered. I agreed.

'Hey.'

'Sakura, can I talk to you?' His voice sounded so worried despite the cool demeanor. And at times like this, I've always found him really cute. Because I know he wants to make up.

'Sure.' I think I sounded normal. Thank Heavens.

'So can you open you're front door for me?' I signaled at Ino and mouthed, 'He's outside.' and she mouthed back, 'I'll leave when he comes in.'

I hung up the phone and hurriedly open the door.

'Ice cream and chocolates.' He handed it to me. I blushed and smiled at his cuteness. I almost forgot that today I'll break up with him.

'Come on in.' I continued to smile.

I heard Ino took her car keys and said, 'I think that is my cue. I'll see you later guys. Sakura, I'll be at Sai's place.'

'Okay.'

'Bye, Ino.'

And the door was shut.

'I don't want you to take this in a different way,' I said, 'but you do know that we are to see each other officially next week, right?'

'I don't know if I'm taking this in any way you want me to, but if you're asking me kindly to leave, I won't.' He backfired 'And besides, it's Friday.' He said with plainly. Not even one smirk. It's terrifying.

'Yeah, it's Friday.' I really got nothing to say to that.

'So,' He started. 'About the thing last time at Port Cafe where you just bailed out on me,' He black orbs were focused on my green ones, ' What was that all about?' he asked with a voice so scornfully confused.

'I... Just. I just felt really depressed about it, I guess.'

'Normally when you're depressed or upset over something that I've done, you'd babble about it the whole time until everything's out.'

I sat on the couch. He followed.

And my mind is spinning. _That, Sasuke, was because I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant and the only person with the highest probability to be the father of the baby in my womb right now, is you._

If only I could tell it to him like that. If only.

There was a long pause and I know he was waiting for me to say something.

'We need to break up.' I finally managed.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes<strong>:

- Italicized words are flashbacks.

Yipee my first fanfic with a second chapter! Probably the first one as well with a third. :) reviews guys?

.COMMENT.


End file.
